


Priestess

by Kurisuta



Series: Hyuga Priestess [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Curse Mark, F/M, Healing, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kurisuta is the Priestess of the Hyuga clan. Her life is destined to be dedicated to the main family. Her duty is to make the subjugation of the branch family permanent. Neji has been sent to look after her and watch her powers develop. Can he convince her to free herself from the Hyuga's hold on her?
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hyuga Priestess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006224





	1. Arrival

I was meditating at my shrine. I was staring into the flames, trying to divine the future. I saw the byakugan chasing me in my visions, but I didn’t know what it meant.

The fire flared and I felt a presence. I turned.

I saw a ninja of Konoha there. It was obviously a Hyuga, he had Byakugan. He had long dark hair and pale skin.

"Who are you?" I asked him. I am the priestess of the Hyuga family, but I haven’t come into my powers yet and have yet to present myself to the family, so I haven’t met any Hyugas yet.

"I'm Neji Hyuga," he replied. "I was sent here to see the priestess.”

I opened the door and bowed. “I am the Hyuga Priestess. My name is Kuri Hikawa. Nice to meet you.”

Neji bowed back. “Where will I be staying?”

I led him to the guest room and showed him in

Xxx

Neji stared at the ceiling. What was with the priestess? Was it true that her power was what put the curse mark on his forehead. Was that instilled in her by the Hyuga?

He rolled over onto his side, staring at the wall.

I hope she is alright. She seems so scared. I want to help her. To free her from the Hyuga. It seems like she wants to free me as well.

Neji suddenly gasped and his hand went to his forehead. He ran to the mirror and looked in. His curse mark, the mark of the servitude of the branch family—it was gone!


	2. Love

Neji ran into Kuri’s room. “How? How did you do this?”

“It was Lotis.” I smiled. “My family created the curse mark, and can undo it. We aren’t allowed to, so don’t tell anyone.”

“Why did you do this?” Neji asked.

I blushed. “I wanted to be able to do something for you. I’ve always...”

Neji moved closer, put a finger to her lips, caressed her cheek. This woman had done more for him than anyone else. At great personal risk.

He kissed her, holding her there in his arms.

Xxx

I pulled him closer, letting him kiss me.

I ran my fingers through his hair, undoing it.

“This is what you want with your freedom?” I asked. “You could have anything, you could....”

Neji kissed me again. “I want you.”

His voice was husky, full of lust.

We sank together, into the bed, into love.


End file.
